


A Ceremony for Two

by Spectre058



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Leia, still reeling from the emotional whiplash of everything that's happened since the Tantive received the stolen Death Star plans, finds escape in the arms of an old friend from Aldaraan, putting on her own private ceremony in the Yavin temple great hall after everybody else had left.Written as a commission.





	A Ceremony for Two

All through the ceremony, Leia had guiltily wished it would just end already. She was proud of her new friends of course. Proud of Luke and all he’d accomplished, and she was even learning to appreciate Han, but they hadn’t been what she’d been thinking about during the ceremony. As she’d watched them march towards her, her eyes kept flicking to a trooper standing in the crowd. As she’d lowered the medals around their necks, her mind had dwelt on what she’d done just before their attack had reached the Death Star. And as they all turned to face the cheering crowd, all her attention was on Prelan, and exactly what she wanted to do with him once the damn ceremony was over. 

She didn’t love him. Nothing like that. He was just, special, a reminder of a home she’d never see again. Being with him felt like keeping one last part of her life there alive, while at the same time being her greatest way of forgetting the pain of its loss. And she was his. Their brief time right before the battle had told her that, and now, she planned on reaffirming it. She’d caught his attention as the crowds had filed out, signalling her desire for him to linger in the audience hall. The rest of the rebellion had filed out, some to duty stations or ships, others to get ready for the officer’s dinner being thrown for the new heroes. Leia was expected to be there, and she would be; but she had a bit of time, and she needed this, needed distraction, needed a physical reminder that she’d made it, that the galaxy hadn’t actually ended. 

So while everyone went about their duties, she and he stole time for themselves. Standing exactly where she’d stood to greet Han and Luke, Leia greeted him with a kiss. For a few moments that all it was, just a kiss. Then it became more. Without either of them saying anything, the pent up tension, fear and elation at living all surged to the surface and the kiss became scalding. Her hands started to tug at the fasteners of his jacket, pulling the stiff fabric out of the way. His own touch ran over her back, feeling her through the delicate fabric. One powerful hand cupped her ass, fingers tightening with possessive hunger. His jacket was open now, and she pushed her hands up under his tunic, not bothering to move it. Their movements weren’t frantic, but they were hurried. Need burned in both of them, and they gave that need full control. 

Yanking her hands off his chest, she moved down to his waist, scrambling at his belt. His hand on her breast makes her stop for a moment, the brash assertiveness of the grab stealing her breath for a second. Then she leaned into him, letting him grope her, needing him to. Her questing fingers found the fasteners of his pants and in moments she had them open. His dick was already hard, straining against the fabric concealing it. She freed it, tugging his underwear down and letting the thick shaft slap against her hand. “It’s so big.” She moaned between kisses. “So long, so hard.” 

“It’s yours, Princess, whenever you want it.” His words were almost painfully earnest. It wasn’t bravado, wasn’t some boastful statement. It was a pledge of service, just like the one he’d taken when he’d become a royal guard. And pledges like those deserved a reward. 

“I want it now.” Leia broke the kiss, sinking to the ground in front of him, kneeling on the cold stone of the massive chamber. Half an hour ago there had been hundreds of people here, now there were two, and one of them pushed themselves forward to take the other’s cock into their mouth. She started slower than she had earlier. There was more time now, even if the heat burning in her demanded she skip the foreplay and fuck him already. Kisses were first, long wet kisses that started at the tip of his long cock and left a line of lipstick marks down to the base. Her hand followed her down, grip light. She didn’t want to smear her trail after all. More kisses covered his balls, each new mark slightly lighter than the last. Above her, he groaned at the touch, one hand resting on her hair, fingers digging into the intricate style. 

Only after her lipstick ran out did Leia move on from his balls. She ran her tongue back up along the trail of kisses all the way up to plant a big kiss on his head that parted to allow him into her mouth. He tasted salty, and the heady, almost overpowering smell of his musk flooded her nostrils. It fed fuel to the fire, the insistent heat burning hotter, pushing her to take more and more of him. This time she didn’t fight it. Leia let it drive her to sink lower and lower on his shaft, lips sliding along his skin and tongue unconsciously spelling out the words to the Royal Alderaanian Pledge of Loyalty. She didn’t realize that’s what she was writing, but the intricate movements pulled progressively louder and hungrier sounds from Prelan. When she felt like she couldn’t take any more of him, when his cock took up her entire mouth, dominating it and pressing down into her throat she stopped and held it. Her throat started to ache, then to twitch, and finally to spasm around him, but she stayed, pushing just a little longer to feed that inner fire. Her eyes watered, and her vision grew hazy as she lost air, but she persisted. Finally, when her protesting throat could no longer handle it, she pulled back. 

She came off his cock in a mess of drool and saliva, long strands of it still connecting her lips to him. She dragged in a breath, raising her eyes to meet Prelan’s. They were huge, wide with a mixture of pleasure and surprise, and she smiled through the mess. “So…” she panted. “Big.” He had no reply, and she didn’t wait for one anyway. “I want this, Prelan. As long as you’re on Yavin I want you.” 

Without waiting for his answer she pushed forward again, taking him back into her mouth. There was no big effort to choke on his cock this time, now she just fucked it, bobbing up and down in deep, insistent movements that pushed him back into her throat over and over again. Her hand was on his shaft now, no longer worried about smearing her kisses, gripping him tight and using her own spit as lube as she worshiped his cock. 

It was too much for the guardsman. Watching his Princess devouring his cock with a desperate hunger he’d never seen in her before. They’d been lovers for over a year and he’d never seen this side of her. She’d been seductive, slutty even, but the single minded determination and need she was showing his cock right now was a step beyond anything he’d experienced. It was infectious, and the already burning lust he’d felt before they’d started raged into an inferno. With it came pleasure, and the sudden realization that he was about to blow his load. “Princess.” He groaned, pleasure transmuting to a pounding pressure in his cock that threatened to burst free at any moment. “I’m about to…” 

He couldn’t finish the thought, and he jerked back away from her at the last second. The pressure surged, blowing past his control and spewing forth in a thick stream that rained down on the kneeling princess. Leia’s gasp of delight was more like a moan, and she ripped the top of her dress down, tearing the thin fabric in her haste to expose her tits to his wookie-sized load. She was just fast enough. He covered her, his cum painting thick ribbons and splatters across her face, down her neck, and leaving a glistening coating across the top of her breasts. More than a few spots were thick enough to run, leaving rivulets of shining cum running down her cheek and over one nipple. Amazingly, her necklace escaped the deluge unstained, the sparkling purity of it stood out in stark contrast to the depraved sheen of the lecherous parody splattered over her chest. 

“So thick.” Leia giggled. “And so much of it.” She ran her fingers through the mess, then drew them up to her lips and let some of it drip down onto her tongue. A thrill ran through Prelan at the sight. It was wrong, not something that the royal princess of an ancient line like the Organa’s should be indulging in, but that was also what made it so hot. Her eyes stayed on his as she licked the fingers clean, then smiled. He’d seen that smile before, and even though he’d just cum, the wicked intentions behind it made his cock twitch. She wasn’t done with him. Which was fine with Prelan, he’d give his princess everything she wanted, every bit of him to make her happy. 

And she was more than ready to take it all. Rising with a stately grace at odds with the creamy mess splattered across her, Leia stripped out of her dress. The expensive outfit, made of synth silk that must have cost at least as much as a small landspeeder, was turned into nothing more than an over priced cum rag as she used it to clean herself off. She didn’t get all of it, wouldn’t without a sanisteam, but she got enough. Prelan helped, peeling out of his own tunic in a futile effort to save the dress. But, since he was shirtless now anyway…

Leia guided him to one of the vine draped columns, pressing her back against it and pulling him into a kiss. Her lips were plump and hot from sucking his dick, and he could still taste himself on her tongue but he didn’t care. He kissed her back, hard. Her hand sank down between his legs, cupping his balls as they kissed, and she brought one leg up to wrap around his hips. He started to stiffen at her touch, and with a low grown he ground himself against her. His hands came up, cupping her breasts, kneading the supple flesh and eliciting a moan that gusted out against his kiss. Leia broke the kiss a moment later, bringing her mouth up close to his ear to whisper. “I love your strong hands on me. Take me, Prelan. Use my body. It wants you, wants you so badly I could hardly keep my eyes off you during the ceremony.” 

The breathy words tugged at him, pulling new energy and deeper lust from him, sending rods of lighting down from his ears and straight to his cock. The slow swelling in his shaft became a flood, and in moments his hardness poked against her sex. Even that light touch was enough to tell him she was wet, heat swelling around his sensitive head. She mewed and guided him forward, hand still on his shaft, pressing his length against her folds, letting his cock slide and grind against her clit, using her own juices as lube. The leg around his hips pulled harder, grinding her against him and she let go, letting the press of their bodies keep him against her. Her words trailed off into little moans and breathy cries as feel of him sent waves of pleasure through her. 

He pressed his mouth against her neck, nuzzling, bitting, sucking. He longed to kiss her more deeply, to leave hickies and bruises, but he didn’t dare. She was still his princess, still a leader, and having her wander the base with obvious markings would raise eyebrows neither of them wanted raised. But he could feel how much she wanted it as well, felt it in how she leaned into his kisses, the way her hands cupped his ass, pulling him closer, and in the way her pussy ground harder on his cock. 

“Yes…” She moaned into his ear. “Fuck my clit. Rub that hard cock on pussy! It feels sooo good.” There was no artifice in her words, no spectacle or coaxing that he could detect, just pure need. And he answered that need, pushing harder, kissing longer, squeezing her tits and nipping at her throat. Then Leia shifted, a twist of her hips as he moved that meant his next grinding thrust didn’t push him through, along her dripping snatch, but pushed his cock between her folds and up into her hungry cunt. Both of them gasped as it happened, as he entered her, and their bodies tensed. Then he pushed deeper, his restraint gone, shelf control shattered and hunger burning through him. 

“Leia!” He groaned, her name escaping before he could stop it. He shouldn’t have said it. His desperate hold on their formal relationship had been the last thing holding him back from giving in fully to the desires that coursed through him. They’d been friends for years, lovers for months, but he always held onto that formality as long as he could, clinging to it as a way to still put some kind of understandable framework on their relationship. Whenever Leia begged him to break that formality, things got… intense. Just like they did now. He drove into her, thrusting deep into her tight pussy, driving straight for hard, aggressive pace that held nothing back. Leia moved with him, eyes dancing with a hungry light and a smile, contented and self-satisfied. But only for a moment, then another thrust turned that smile into a wide “O” as she let out an explosive cry of pleasure.

She bucked against him, body urging him on, and the next thrust came even harder, pushing her bare ass ups against the stone, and almost picking her feet up off the ground. Which actually seemed like an excellent idea to him. Letting go of her breasts, he slipped his arms under her knees and lifted her bodily off the floor. Leia’s gasp was equal parts surprise and delight, and even through her panting cries he clearly heard her say. “So strong.”   
  
And he was strong. For his princess, for Leia, he’d be the strongest man in the damn galaxy. Using the pillar to help support her, he took her weight and let it drive his cock even deeper into her. Anothermoan threatened to tear itself from from her lips, and she thrust her head forward, kissing him, sealing the sound between their lips. One kiss turned into two, then a flurry of them, coming fast and hard until she pressed her mouth to his and held it there. Heat burned in that kiss, passionate and demanding. He returned the kiss, never slowing his frantic pace. Her pussy squeezed tightly, wet and needy, and he could feel the way each thrust splashed her juices over his balls. He held her there for almost a full minute, driving into her, their mouths locked in kiss after hungry kiss, meaningingless words tumbling from their lips whenever they weren’t kissing. He could have stayed like that forever, but Leia had other plans.She tensed her back and pushed off from the pillar, catching him off balance and forcing him to take a step back. To his chagrin, the movement made him slip out of her. He started to try to reposition, to get his cock back inside, but Leia wiggled in his arms.

“Let me down.” She panted, breaths coming short and shallow. A bit confused, he did, easing her legs down. Leia kissed him one more time, then took a couple of steps over to where she’d let her dress fall to the floor. She dropped to all fours, using the discarded garment as a knee pad. For a couple of seconds, he just stared at her. She looked amazing, her strong back bent slightly, round ass held up in the air, somehow contriving to keep that intricate braid trailing straight down her spine. When he didn’t follow her, she looked over her shoulder at him, she cocked an eyebrow and wiggled her hips. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

That got him moving, and made Leia smile wider as she felt the eagerness in his movements. Squatting down behind her, Prelan carefully lined himself up, before plunging fully back into her pussy. Even after just a few moments in the cool temple air, the heat of her was intense, almost scorching in its intensity. He got a grip on her hips, holding her steady as he found his pace again. But that wasn’t enough for Leia, not any more. “Pull my hair.” She moaned, giving in fully to the moment and indulging shamelessly. He did as she instructed, wrapping the carefully constructed braid around his fist and pulling back, earning a protracted moan that held nothing of the refined princess she’d been two days before. It was a sound of pure indulgence, of a junkie getting her fix, filled with so much unfiltered lust that is sent shivers through him. His other hand fell on her shoulder, and she arched her back to feel every millimeter of his colossal length. 

Leia let herself go, finally completely in the moment. Each pounding thrust pushed the thoughts of her responsibilities, her duty, and most importantly, her loss, further and further out of her mind. It would be there later, she knew it would, but right now all she could focus on was the pounding swells of sensation as Prelan’s huge cock sheathed itself in her pussy. That was all she wanted to feel, and her mouth fell open so she could drag in deep panting breaths between moans. If anybody had entered the grand chamber then, they’d have seen Princess Leia Organa, last scion of the royal house of Aldaraan, crosseyed and cock drunk, getting fucked like an animal and loving every millisecond of it. 

Behind her, Prelan felt himself nearing his limit. The way Leia had situated herself, he was pounding her while looking over the empty expanse that less than half an hour ago had been filled by cheering multitudes. The view filled him with a sense of self importance that made him feel like he deserved to be here, to be fucking his princess in front of that imaginary crowd. His grip on her hair tightened, and his hips hit hers just a bit harder, cock pushing just a bit deeper. Prelan wasn’t a perfect paragon, he was just as susceptible to that sort of manipulation as anyone, and Leia knew it. She’d engineered this position, that view, to elicit just this response. It goaded him on, pushed him to his limit. Pressure swelled, threatening to boil over and consume him, and Prelan realized something. 

The view was great, Leia’s back and flawless ass, the grand chamber, all of it, but it wasn’t what he wanted to see when he came. He wanted to be looking at her, gazing into her eyes, when he came. Wanted to see her expression, and kiss her lips as he emptied himself inside her. So he pulled back. Leia made an unhappy noise as he stopped thrusting, pushing her hips back, hungry for more. She’d been riding her edge, feeling him out, loving the intensity, and suddenly it was gone. But only for a moment. Prelan was a guardsman, and his training had included some excellent hand to hand instruction. A deft move of the hand on her shoulder, coupled with some legwork had Leia rolling over. She landed with her back on the stone, eyes wide and excited. She started to open her mouth to ask what he was doing when he plunged back into her. 

The question broke apart, overtaken and subsumed by a gasp of delight as his massive cock filled her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and her arms around his neck, holding him close, and pulling her hips up to meet his thrusts. Supporting himself on just one arm, Prelan dropped down and kissed her. It was clumsy, the position a bit awkward, and absolutely perfect. Their mouths met, she kissed him back, and he came. His explosive gasp was lost in breaths, but the way his hips bucked, hilting his twitching cock in her and pumping Leia full of his cum. She felt the flood, the rush of heat and pressure. Her own moan broke past their kiss, echoing around the grand hall, long and loud. His climax, the feel of his release pushed her over the lip of the chasm she’d been riding since he pulled her hair. Her body jerked and rocked, caught in the grip of a pleasure so intense that for a few glorious moments it wiped her mind clean, leaving only sensation and pleasure behind. Her back arched, legs gripped him harder, her fingers curled into claws as sensations like caged lightning coursed through her and she screamed, the sound seeming to fill the entire, cavernous room. 

Slowly the pleasure faded, returning them to their senses by slow degrees. For a few moments neither of them moved, still pressed together, lips still locked. Then Prelan shifted, gently breaking Leia’s hold, and pushing himself up on both hands. He looked down at the princess. Her hair was a disaster, the complex braids and buns ruined, her face was flushed, her eyes wide and excited. She was beautiful. Leia drew in a slightly unsteady breath, then her lips curled into a languidly self satisfied smile. “I needed that.”

She wriggled out from under him, both of them making quiet unhappy sounds as the movement pulled his spent cock out of her pussy. Leia got a little unsteadily to her feet, Prelan helping just a bit, and looked down at her ruined dress. “Well, I can’t wear that to the party.” She flashed him another smile. “Help me pick out something else?” She led the guardsman back to her room. It was another hour before they arrived at the celebration, and if anybody noticed she was wearing an entirely new outfit, nobody commented, she was a princess after all. 


End file.
